Mario Kart 7
|genre = Racing |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = N/A |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario Kart Wii (2008) |nxtgame = N/A }} Mario Kart 7 is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the 3DS and is the seventh installment in the platform games in the Mario Kart series (and the ninth installment in the whole series including the arcade installments). The release date is currently unknown. Ghost data is able to be exchanged and online gameplay is available in multiplayer mode in this game. http://www.gamexplain.com/article-206-1277505938-mario-kart-3ds-uncovered-heres-what-we-know.html So far, the name of the game is Mario Kart 3DS, but the name could change. Gameplay According to the trailers released at E3 2011, the game will undergo several radical changes to make it different from previous Mario Kart games. Players now have the option of collecting coins while racing. At specific points in the games, the karts will sprout either hang gliders and propellors, allowing for racing in the air and underwater. Mario Kart 3DS will also have kart customization opitions, allowing players to make custom karts out of a set of pieces. Several courses from past Mario Kart games will return in the retro cups, including Luigi's Mansion (DS) and Airship Fortress (DS). Confirmed Characters Playable *Mariohttp://e3.nintendo.com/3ds/ *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Toad *Mii Other *Grand Goombas *Tiki Goons *Screaming Pillars *Clampies *Cheep-Cheeps *Swoopers *Banzai Bills *Lakitus Items *BananaMario Kart 3DS: What we know so far *Green Shell/Red Shell *Blooper http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=251895 *Triple Bananas *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Starhttp://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=160147 *Thunderbolt *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Coins Courses New Courses *Unnamed course with Peach's Castle, pink blossoms, and Mushroom trampolines. Grand Goombas, and giant Warp Pipes are also found. *Wuhu Island *Unnamed mountain course with incoming boulders and pipes. It also takes place in the forest in another part. *Possibly a piece of the Jungle from Donkey Kong Country Returns with Donkey Kong's Treehouse, Tiki Goons, and Screaming Pillars. *Unnamed underwater course with Clampies and Cheep-Cheeps. *Unnamed windmill course taking place in the village. Retro Courses *Maple Treeway (From Mario Kart Wii) *Luigi's Mansion (From Mario Kart DS) *Airship Fortress (From Mario Kart DS) Technical Features Very few people have seen the demos, but those who have have said the 3D part of the game is amazing. Things such as flower petals and bats will fly at the player in this game, and the people that have played the demo have claimed that it is very cool. Another thing noticed that had never been done before was the competition the player's character's face had. When Mario and Luigi got close to each other, they would stare at each other competitively and keep an eye on each other. This was something new that never had been done before.http://ds.ign.com/articles/109/1098453p1.html So far, the game's frame rate is 60 frames per second, which is very decent. Gallery Artwork File:MarioMK3DS.png|Mario File:MarioMK3DS2.png|Mario gliding. File:BowserMK3DS.png|Bowser File:LuigiMK3DS.png|Luigi Screenshots File:VehicleCustom-MK3DS.jpg|Customization mode File:MK3DSArt1.png|A track with Japanese peach trees File:MK3DSArt2.png|A Bridge track (seems as if it is at Wuhu Island which is the island in Wii Sports Resort) File:MK3DSArt3.png|A Forest track File:MK3DSArt4.png|A Castle track File:MK3DSArt5.png|Mario and Luigi in the air File:MK3DSArt6.png|A turn File:MK3DSArt7.png|Mario in his kart File:MK3DS2.jpg|Donkey Kong racing through the jungle File:MK3DS6.jpg|Bowser racing through the sea with cheepers File:MK3DS9.jpg|Luigi racing File:MK3DS11.jpg|Bowser racing in a Bowser's Castle type place. File:MK3DSLuigis-Mansion.png|Koopa in Luigi's Mansion Trailer thumb|right|300px References External Links *Brief footage. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Upcoming Games